Many people have a substantial collection of billed caps often called "baseball caps" that must be stored somewhere as in a closet. A large collection of billed caps takes considerable space and it is desired to support the stored cap so that its shape is not damaged during storage. Billed baseball caps are extremely popular as they are inexpensive and often bear a logo of a sporting team, such as a baseball team, a football team, a hockey team, etc. Other billed baseball caps may bear the logo of a farm implement or feed supplier or various other kinds of companies. A large number of billed caps bear the name of a vacation spot or exotic location visited by a traveler. Still other billed caps with or without logos are purchased because of fashion or color and material appear to the purchaser. Thus, a family often has a large collection of billed caps for men, women and children that need to be stored.
Preferably, the storage of such billed caps displays the caps to the owner so that the owner may easily select the desired cap from the stored cap collection without having to sort through all of the caps to find the desired cap. Further, the cap holder should preferably be inexpensive and compact. It should be inexpensive so that a purchaser may buy it on impulse, or buy it for oneself or as an inexpensive gift for another. Closet space is at a premium and, hence, the cap holder and stored caps should be closet friendly and compact. The cap holder, of course, need not be used only in a closet, but may be positioned in many places other than a closet.